The Girl In The Attic
by NaeChangedBackToDark7
Summary: Victoria Aguilera who was killed when she was 8. Reincarnated 2 thousands years later, with previous life memories and knowledge. Victoria Vega was an odd child. Jade West want to get pass her, to get closer to her. Closer than anyone has ever been. Jori. M for future smut, and languages.
1. When I was Younger (introduction)

_When I was younger, everything was a disaster._

 _When I was younger, my father was a leader. A warrior._

 _When I was younger, my mother was feared. Every maidens always hung their head down, never dare to look into my mother's eyes._

 _When I was younger, my parents was known to be powerful. People respect them. But I don't. They don't know that. To me, they're just plain ruthless._

 _When I was younger, I was always told to be quiet. I wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to. In the end, nobody ever told me to voice a word. So I never did._

 _When I was younger, I witnessed death almost daily, that it became a usual things in life. I never feared witnessing it, no matter how gruesome it was._

 _When I was younger, I was the only child. Me, and my parents. And where I live, I wasn't allowed any friends, so I never learns how to be socialize._

 _When I was younger, there's nothing funny. There's nothing sad, there's nothing depressing, there's nothing scary, and there's nothing important.. at least there's non for me. Despite witnessing deaths, I was never haunted by the memories. The maids weren't allowed to jokes around, so I never get what humor means._

 _When I was younger, I was never treated as a person. I was a mere thing in a child body. Every slaves, every soldier, every, single person around me only looked at me with utter fear, and nothing else._

 _When I was younger, my parents never loves. A few times I catch them eyeing me, there was only glimpses of horror and disgust. I didn't understand. But I didn't care either._

 _When I was younger, I never learns to show emotions. My facade stay neutral, always._

 _When I was younger, my knowledge of fighting skills and assasination, was already terrifying. I killed my father's Second in Command, Sir Luther, when I was 6, with his own killing technique._

 _When I was younger, I knew I wasn't normal. My surrounding set my mind to auto. I was a killing machine, created since born. But I was never meant to be. Not a nightmare to my own kingdom._

 _So I was killed. I died._

I know I did. Cause I woke up one day, as a newly born infant. The people that hold me was what they called doctor and nurses.

They was confused, and almost panicked. I didn't know why.. I heard one of them said I wasn't crying.

I guess that's a bad sign. So I did. I cried. Just then did they stop panicking.

I learned. I was reincarnated. I was born again after 2 000 years. With all knowledge I'd gained in my previous life.

A child, with a valuable knowledge of 2 thousands years ago. A child, with a 8 years worth of memories.

I was born as Victoria Aguilera. And in this life, I was born as Victoria Vega. With a sister this time, an older sister. Which as we grow up, she became a pain.. granted my facade, emotionally wasn't affected with reincarnation. Me and my neutral face, neutral emotion.

My family always found me, as an odd child. Everyone does. They got used to it, eventually.

My childhood in this life, I found it strange. It's so foreign to me. My parents loves me. My sister care, well, I know she do care anyway. People don't really eyes me with fear. My parents never look at me with disgust and horror. I felt something for the first time in my life. Relieve.

No ones judge me like I was a deceased anymore. For that, I am relieved.

I don't like being crowded thought, so I never mingles with people. Not at school, not at any occasions. Rarely with my family.

In this life, my father was a cop. A person who serves the nation as an officer of law. He stays true with his job.

My mother was a lawyer. A fine one at that. So both my parents are rather strict to law.

Our house has an attic. (the very same house, mind you) When I was 5, I discovered it. My parents never really went up there, so I never really learns it existance. I already have my own room. But I likes the attic. It has this triangular window, that gives you the best view in the house. It's also a little dull in colour and light, it immeadiatly becomes my favourite. It's pretty spacious, and it gets silence, so I got my parents to let me have it as my room. Not like I talk very frequently, but when I did, everyone looks at me, cause if you observes me, I usually don't voice a word for months. My parents agreed, and later the attic became my sanctuary. My old room was turned into a game/movie room, cause Trina starts doing sleepover parties with her friends, so the room was filled with sleepover party's 'needs and basic'.

I was always in my attic. I didn't called it my room, attic sounds more decent, so my family learned it as it is.

I don't do school. My parents gave up on "schooling" me when I was 9.

I always stay at home. In my attic.

My parents was always proud of me thought. I was intelligent even without proper education. I was born a genius, like my previous life.

My parents spoiled me and Trina with whatever we want. Trina got a Pearphone when she was 12. I got mine when I was 11, along with a laptop, headphone, wi-fi, TV and a latest, the best computer version of the year. Trina never bother with technologies all that much, she's all about, fashion, and her diva facilities.

I wears hoodies all the time. I wear it to sleep even. I have about 55 hoodies in my closet.

I'm a book lovers. My bookshelf are filled with books from novels, to the most complicated books existed.

I collected DVDs too. I'm a fan of horror, gory, and mystery/thriller. It never fazed me. There's my collections of _Scream, It Follows, IT, Friday the 13th, The Rings, Saw, Annabelle,_ and apart from _Scream_ and _It Follows_ , I collects some classic horror, like _28 Days Later, The Exorcist,_ and _The Strangers_. My best collections was _The Scissoring_. I have all from the movie to the Director's Cut.

To get this Intro done with, this story, tells you, about The Girl In The Attic, who bores the intimidating and mysterious vibe. This girl who attracts another girl with sense of gothic. This girl, that owns everything nobody else have. **A History.**

 **Hello folks! I can't think of anything to continue with The Sharingan. I'll tell you if I'll give up, or I'll do a rewrite. For now, this idea to write this story just hit me today, this day where I published this chappy. So for now, let settle in mysterious vibe. Do tell me your opinions.**


	2. She Who Wears The Hood

**Chapter: She Who Wears The Hood**

 **Summary: Trina Vega was assigned to do a short film with a bunch of sophomore students. They had to had a sleepover at the Vega's resident.**

 **Character (extra while): Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Rex Powers, and Jade West.**

 **Goal: How Jade** **discovered Tori.**

(...7...)

 ** _Tori PoV_**

I was getting some snack at the kitchen, when Trina burst through the door. Exasperated as ever.

"Ugh!"- That one invaded my ears, unfortunately, the rest went unknown under her breath

"Tori, can you believe it? I had to do a short film project, with a bunch of sophomore kids!" she eventually said it, to me, rather loudly

No reaction from me.

But it _never_ really stop her from ranting, so there she goes again...

I just eat my snack, while listening to her..

 _"What the hell is she talking about anyway..?_ \- when really, I don't even understand her circumstances

 ** _No PoV_**

So, Trina was ranting and stuff, and somewhere along the way she realized, she was talking to no one.

"Tori?"

"Yea?" a familiar, yet kinda foreign to hear even in this house, answered her from behind.

Trina jumped. Totally spooked.

"Shit Tor! You always do that! Stop it!" Trina whined

Tori just shrugged. And later she went up to her attic.

Her attic was painted midnight blue. Fur carpet decorating the entire floor, it was white. Her 7 feet tall and 5 feet wide bookshelf was located at the corner of the room, to the left side. Her queen size bed located right in the middle of the attic, usually the moonlight would shone through the triangular window. At day, Tori would cover the window with the curtain, she likes the attic dull, not dark, and not to bright. Other than her bookshelf, and bed, she also has a study table right before the big window. She usually use her laptop, so her computer are usually kept in her closet, which located at the corner of the right side of the attic, facing the bookshelf. Her TV was hung on the ceiling a little at the middle, giving her the best view. She don't have much things but basics and needs. No decoration. Her attic is as dull as it meant to be. Just like her personality.

Back in the living room, Trina Vega was busy preparing snacks for the sophomores that's coming over for a 3 days sleepover. It's the last day of school, before Winter break taking over, along the break the students of HA must finishes their short film project, which will be represents after holiday.

While she was on the snacks, someone knocks on the door.

"Who's there?!" she shouted from the kitchen

"uh, its me, Beck, and the gang" Beck's voice rung from behind the door

Trina squealed upon hearing Beck's name. She ran to the door, and technically pulled Beck into a bone-crushing-eardrums-exploding-squeals kind of hug.

"hi Beck!" she exclaimed exgirling way (excited-fangirling)

Her mood however, only showing towards Beck.

" _people.._ " she greeted the other without much care, rather half-hearted

Beck slipped his arm out of Trina's hold, and gave her an awkward smile, as they all settles in the living room.

"hey, talentless Vega, where's the bathroom?" Jade asked bluntly, eyes technically glaring at Trina

"ugh, of all people... upstairs, turn right, the door after another staircase to the attic" Trina instructed half-caring, as she moves to the kitchen, she got Robbie and Andre to hold the bowls of snacks, as she gives the rag full with soda to Cat who continues chatting comically with Robbie.

Jade didn't bother to thanks her, as she strode upstairs, following the direction that was given.

A few minutes passed, Jade step out of the bathroom. She was ready to go back downstairs, when she suddenly feel the urges to look at the staircase to the attic.

She was startled, as her eyes met a pair of goldish-brown. Standing at the top was Tori, grey hoodie covering her head, hair cascades on her shoulders. Tori just look at Jade, who was visibly breathing a little heavy upon being startled. Tori's neutral face would spooked anyone who don't know her anyway, plus when she was standing motionless, like right now.

Jade's wide eyes frantically observes the odd, spooky girl before her. It was like being in a horror movie. So she felt like.

Tori take a step down, as she makes her way down the stairs, her intention was to wait for the pizza that she'd ordered a few minutes ago.

Jade take a step back, as Tori finally make her way in the hallway. Her eye never leaves the goth. For once, she felt like knowing a person.

Jade was backed to the wall, as Tori descended closer to her. Jade eyes her with wary, confusion, and a little curiosity. Tori did the same, just the reason why is unknown.

Slowly, Jade can feel Tori's hot breath on her face, as the latter studies her. Jade West, who never let anyone near her, is letting a strange girl she don't even know, this close to herself. In the wariness, she was also enthralled, to this stranger girl before her. The neutral facade gives her a chilly feelings, but the oddness is there, she wanted nothing more but to know more about the reincarnated girl who also found some interest, in her.

"Jade? Jade, where are you?" Cat's high pitched voice was calling, the ditz girl's approaching footsteps could be hears just near the corner of the hallway.

Tori backed away slowly, climbing a few stairs up, before she hides herself in the dark shadow. The black appearances of her hoodie and black leggings and dark socks makes her almost unnoticeable in the dark, like a perfect camouflage. Her goldish-brown eyes glows thought. Jade bores her greenish-blue ones into Tori's.

Cat almost blocking the contact as she comes before Jade, smiling as always.

"Didn't you heard me calling? Come on! Everyone is waiting in the game room" Cat said, gesturing the goth, who's still boring her eyes into Tori's

Cat take a look behind her. Tori closed her eyes. The camouflage was perfected. Cat didn't see her, who was really, just standing a few feet away from her.

"What are you looking at? Ah! Nevermind, lets go Jade" Cat said, and moves

Jade was amazed still, at Tori's perfect camouflaging. Just as Cat was far enough, but not out of Jade's sight, Tori opened back her eyes. Their eyes met again.

Jade gulped a little. Before she went after Cat to the game room.

She did a glance back to see if Tori was looking. No sight of her, as they disappeared at the corner.

Cat opens the door to the game room, where everyone has settle down watching a movie; The Magnificent Seven.

"Hey, what takes you so long?" Andre asked

"Nothing, mind your business Harris" Jade snapped

Andre just nodded and sigh.

Jade sit next to Trina, who was sitting on the hammock, farther than the other, back in the corner.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Trima asked frantically

"Shut it Vega, I wanna ask you something" Jade said in a hushes voice

Trina who could care less just said bluntly

"Fine, shoot"

"Who's the girl who wears the hoodie?" Jade asked

"Oh. That's my sister, Tori, she's actually yours age. Mind you, she's an odd person" Trina answered, actually in a nice tone.

Jade actually thanks her, before she moves to sit at a single sofa which was placed before the TV. The other was spreads all over the room, with pillows to make them comfortable.

" _Tori.. a girl my age... what a strange girl..._ "- Jade thought

 **Chapter 2 guys! I kinda write my story rather abruptly, the idea usually come while writing, cause the urge was to write, so the idea comes as I type it down. So I actually didn't think about it properly to start with. Enjoy. Tell me if its good, bad, interesting?**


	3. Three Days Knowing You- Part 1

**Chapter: Three Days Knowing You** **(part 1)**

 **Summary: Jade and Tori becomes interested with each other, and in three days they grow closer and soon becomes bestfriends. The gang involved.**

 **Goal: Way To Friendship**

(...7...)

 ** _Jade PoV_**

The movie was almost ending. Somewhere along the way, I kinda forgot about the girl, _Tori_ I mean.

We heard a knock. Someone's at the door.

"Hey, someone go look who's at the door" Trina said carelessly

"But it's your house" Robbie said, Rex's next to him

"I know! Someone, please" Trina snapped

I don't know why, but I stand up and go.

"I'm doing this cause I want to" I said before closing the room's door

I was already at the landing, when I see Tori girl already answered it. Seems like she ordered pizza.

I waited until she closed the door. She turned around and instantly, our eyes locked.

We kinda froze. Mesmerized or whatever. Tori seems to gain control first. She sits down at the couch, opening the pizza box.

I was not sure what to do, it was like my mind went high wire.

"come sit" I heard a voice

 _Oh. So she does speak-_ I thought

"uh..can I?" I asked, still at the landing as I watch her hooded back

She nodded.

I hesitated, but slowly I moves toward the couch she was sitting on.

I don't know what came over me. I. Was. Shy!!

I sit at the end of the couch, really far from her.

Without looking, she said

"closer, next to me"

I bit my bottom lip. Before moving closer to her, close enough.

All of the sudden she passed me a piece of the pizza.

I take it hesitantly, not that I was wary or anything, she just have this instant affects on me. I hate her affects, no ones ever make me feels like this. This is way to foreign.

I take a slow bite, while eyeing her who... well, I can't tell if she was enjoying her pizza with that face.

"uh..so, your sister said your name is Tori" I said, trying to not make the silence more awkward than it is.

"Victoria, yes" she nodded

I likes her voice, she seems like a really quiet person.

"And that you're my age, what school do you went to?" I asked

"I don't go to school. I don't do schooling" she replied, monotone

"oh...cool" I commented

 _things like that exist?!_ \- when really, her revelation freaks me

(A/N: like you're the one to talks. say the one who don't do sweating, like that exist!!)

Shut up you stupid author!!

Anyway..

We just eat in silence.

We finished the pizza eventually.

Tori throw the box away. I stand at the kitchen counter, as she takes two glasses and orange juice from the fridge. She poured it into the glasses, and give me one

"Thank you.." I said my gratitude

She just nod.

We drink, facing each other, with the counter as the only thing that seperated us.

"I haven't catch your name" Tori voiced out, I really need to get use to her monotone

"oh, yea, sorry.. I'm Jade"

God I was so embarrassed. I never felt ashamed of my manners!!

"its the colour of your eyes" she said.. I guess it was meant to be a question, but her monotone make it a statement...

"you noticed.." I pointed out

She didn't answer.

Comfortable silence accompanies us afterward.

I don't know what happened, or what's going on, but somehow, the next thing I know I was on the couch again, Tori was looking for a movie...

 _I just went autopilot..._ \- I thought, defeated

"You watch The Scissoring..?" Tori's small voice invades my high wire thoughts, good, cause it was going crazy!!!

"The Scissoring?! You have it?!" I asked, I won't deny it if you say I look like an idiot hyperventilate child, anything for Scissoring!

"yea... Director's Cut?" she offered

I nodded my head vigorously, smiles wide.

She put the CD on, closed the light, and got us some soda, before she plopped down next to me.

 _eh...weird, non of them come looking for me.. nerh.._ \- I thought

My attention however, instantly locked on the TV. Any thoughts was quickly dismissed.

While they was enjoying the movie thou, without them knowing, Trina was peeping on them from the staircases.

"I can't believe it...Tori's actually socializing, no, that's wrong.. she's actually interesting with someone...! But...why the wicked witch?!" Trina whispered harshly to herself

She take a last peep, before going back to the game room.

Oh yeah, the gang was asleep, some silly games they played, until they actually forgot about Jade. Somehow they just fell asleep...

Trina decided to think about the newly found fact tomorrow morning, as she was also a bit worned out. She plopped herself on her bed, and in a fast 40 seconds, her bedroom was filled with loud snoring.

Tori and Jade was halfway through the movie. To say that Jade West is having trouble keeping herself awakes during The Scissoring is pretty suprising.

Tori, who since born never show the decreased of energy, keep her die eyes wide and emotionless, as she watch the movie still.

A hour passed, as Jade finally gave up on awaking, as her head rest on Tori's shoulder softly.

Tori, who at the same time just closed the TV, quickly look at the goth figure who are slumped againts her.

She don't know what came over her then...

 **Readers! thanks for the positive reviews! I'd like to thanks all you reviewers! thank you! Anyway, I haven't paid my attention much on this chapter, things happens and stuff, it might not be as good as the previous chapters, but please, do enjoy nonetheless, remember, I'm a 14 years old girl with English as my 2nd language. But damn, I killed it in my final English paper, 84 marks! for our nation (Malaysia) that is remarkably good for a Malay student, considering how its 20 marks higher than my Malay paper and how Malays students actually have no interest in learning it. I still have a long way to go! Pray for me. so that I can be either a Broadway screenwriter or a US teacher once I'm older!!**


	4. Three Days Knowing You- Part 2

**Chapter: Three Days Knowing You (Part 2)**

 **Summary: Jade and Tori grew closer. Gang's wary with Jade's sudden change in personality towards Tori (in a good way). Tori starting to feels more emotions, which foreigns to her.**

 **Goal: Bringing Them Closer.**

(...7...)

Jade PoV

I woke up to a dull ceiling.

 _where am I?-_ I thought

 _Hey. the bed's pretty comfortable-_ I thought again

I felt a movement next to me, so I turned around.

I was sure my face went scarlet.

"what the..." I must say this, I was beyond mortified

Tori was there, she slept right next to me!!

"Tori slept with me..?" I said in whispered, tone: astonished.

"No, no, no! That doesn't sound right... god.." I said breathlessly, shaking my head almost like someone in denial... of something..

"Clothes, check. Hair, well, not as unkempt like people who just had sex last night.. well.. I guess we just slept.. in the same bed.. all night.." I said, gulping out of embarrasment

Why would I be embarrassed?!

I sit up slowly, carefully not to wake her up.

Finally, I has my eyes scanning exactly where I am

 _Well, it's obvious this is her room..-_ I thought, feeling stupid all of sudden

I eyed the entire room.

"It's an attic.." I said, finally awared

"Well.. she have such boring place.. for a girl" I muttered, shrugging

 _No photos, no decoration.. it's so simple.. and dull..-_ I thought to myself

Geez, I feel like I'm stalking someone's life...

I take a look on the view of the big triangular window through the curtain.

"At least she have the best view in the house..." I mumbled to myself

"Indeed I do"

I yelp in suprised, and practically jumped. God I've never spin my body around so fast before..

"Tori! Gosh, you almost gives me a heart attack!" I screeched.. I never screeches

"Uh.. sorry.." she said, not sure how to reacts I guess

I just waved it off.

"Uh.. how exactly did I.. end up.. sleeping in your room?" I asked cautiously

"Oh, you fell asleep while watching The Scissoring last night, the game room was practically full, considering how your friends sleeps rather wild, my sister's room is out of choice, and I can't let you sleep on the couch, so my attic is the only option. I carried you anyway" Tori said, in full mannered explanation

I was stunned..

"I..uh" *cough*

"um.. thank you.." I said quietly, avoiding eyes contact as much

 _Shit.. I'm blushing..-_ I thought, my mind went histerical

We was silent for a moment

I'm not really sure, but I swear I saw Tori's mouth twitched up a little. She was fighting back smile, even if it was small!!

"well, lets go.." I mumbled quickly, and walked pass her, seriously wanna get away from the ambarrassing situation, well, for me the least.

No ones PoV

Jade step on the small landing, eyes locked on her group of friends who was already at the kitchen, waiting for breakfast

"Hey, Jade. Where did you sleep last night?" Beck voiced

"Morning Jadey!" Cat and her high pitched voice

Andre and Robbie greets her a good morning each.

They eyes her with curiosity, as

Jade just nodded in acknowledgement

Mrs. and Mr Vega was also there, making breakfast.

"Oh, you must be Jade, I'm Holly Vega, and this is my husband, David" Mrs. Vega said with a smile

"Jade. Nice to meet you" Mr. Vega greeted with a nodded and a smile

 ** _Jade PoV_**

"hey, nice to meet you too" I said, smiling a little

 _Vega is turning me into something I'm not.._ _somehow.._ \- I thought, irritated with my sudden act in manners

The gang look at me with jaw drops

"Anyway, to answer your question, I slept with Tori last night" I said bluntly, taking a sit at the couch nearest to the kitchen

Everyone went silent. Eyes on me. Astonished.

I furrowed my brows in confusion..

 _What did I sai- holy chiz..-_ My realization terrified me

"oh. No! No, no, no! I mean, I sleeps in Tori's room last night! We were watching The Scissoring, and, and I fell asleep, and she, she brought me up to her room! Yea, that's.. that's is all" I explained abruptly, again, my face went _scarlet_ , I'm sure

It turns awkward..

There's replies of 'yea' and 'okay', and nods.

I nodded my head then, panting as my explanation, and all the, feelings of embarrassed kinda worned me out..

"Well.. that's, pretty suprising.. Tori **never** spends time with anyone, not even us, except, well, sometimes" David said, expression unreadable

Holly nodded in agreement.

"wait, who's Tori?" Rex asked, stating the question, the gang want to asks

"yea" they agreed, as they look at the Vega couple

"oh, you must have not meet her yet.. except for Jade, but she's our youngest, Victoria Vega. She's your ages anyway" Mrs. Vega stated

there was the 'oh'.

"Talking about me I see.." Tori come to the living room, taking a seat _next_ to me, before she turn on the TV

"Just call me Tori, if you would.." Tori said, glancing at the gang

Face neutral.

I really had managed to got used to that neutral look of hers.

I can see the uncomfortable looks from the gang. Except Cat who seems to be on cloud nine.. of course, Robbie gave her sugar... glad thing its wearing off.

"Tori, how many you want today?" Mrs. Vega voiced out, breaking the silence

"3" Tori replied bluntly, eyes on the TV still, which was playing Hacksaw Ridge

Then Mr. Vega come with a glass of water, and.. pills?

"thanks dad..." Tori said, taking the pills and the water

Mr. Vega went back to the open kitchen.

Tori do a quick swallow, and drink off the water entirely.

In such short time since we've meet, I can already tell that she's... pissed off.. right after taking the pills..?

Tori's breath started become shallows, I observed her with concern.

The Vega couple already joined the gang for breakfast.

Out of it, Tori just went rigid and quickly ran upstairs. Breathing uncontrollable.

I was stunned.

Just what is happening..?

The Vega couple didn't reacted to that.

 _Does this happens all the time?-_ I asked myself, kinda..

The gang too, decided to ignored it, thought they miserably, failed, in hiding their feels of uncomfortable.

I take a deep breath and gulped down the lump in my throat, before I stood on my feet and went after Tori.

The Vega couple look at her as she dissappeared through the corner. Mouths agape.

Everything was swallowed by silence then. The gang didn't uttered

a words, just continues their breakfast, and Cat sometimes would tells them stories about her weird brother, and the others would. comments every now and then, the awkward momemt soon forgotten.

I stopped before Tori's door. I hesitated whether to go in or not. That's it until I heard a whimper. _Tori's_ whimper.

I just barged right in then, closing the door behind me. Tori lays on her bed. Curled up in a fatal positioned, arms.. wrapped around her abdomen. Face contorted in..pain? And..anguist?

I take some cautious steps towards her.

Her whimpers becomes more constant, and out of no reason, it pained me to see her struggling with..whatever making her be this way.

"Tori..?" I called in a quiet voice, as I touch her back. Visibly, she flinched a little.

I furrowed my brows. I don't like this..

I sit next to the curled up teenage girl, and just..just hold her body in my arms.

She's practically cradled in my arms, as her whimpers becomes moans, and silent cries.

I kisses her head every now and then, telling her it's fine, it'll pass and.. whatever I can do to comfort her. It works.

Her cries started to ceased down, her breathing starts to stable down, and her body stop going rigid and shaking.

I felt wet on my right arm. Tears?

 _She don't even shows emotions.. what's wrong with her..?-_ I thought concernly, and god was I holding back tears myself?

Soon her breathing finally stable down. Her body relaxed in my arms.

We stayed silent in that position. Ugh, if silence gonna be a trend this day, I don't know anymore.

After like, 10 minutes later, I decided to voice out.

"Hey, Tor..?" I called slowly

"...yea?" God her voice was almost uneven

"...I.. what did you take just now? What was that pills for?" I asked..

Tori sighed.

She wrapped an arm around mine, thumb's caressing my skin softly.

"...I'm sick.."

I feel pain in my heart. I don't know why.. but I do know one thing then.

I'm growing fond with her. And I know she does too.

 **Welp, cliffhanger! To make Tori sick, wasn't exactly in my plan. I guess my 'affection' for tragic love got to me. Well, be sure to review, I'm working on ideas dammit.. Hope it's good for now. And, do you know any authors who writes tragic Jori stories? Please tell me.**


	5. AN

**Okay okay, so apparently, the first notice didn't make sense. I think it doesn't make sense either, my life never did. But hey! Let just say it was about The Sharingan fic I used to write, and I'm doing a rewrite for it. Just give me a few weeks, if god wills, I'll publish the first chappy before the end of December. Hey, kinda religious there... thank you anyway. And stay reading this chiz, chappy 5 is on the way**.

 **Please give no further comments..** **English is not my native, wuu...**

 **Kidding2, I loves my reviews, I accepts all! Hate, love, interest and critique**

 **Thanks to** JadeLynAshley **for bringing this up :). Now if you would, I hope this one make sense..**

 **Geez.. my life never makes any sense..**


End file.
